lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtle (DetectiveSky612)
Turtle is one of the Wings of Fire Story Pack characters in LEGO Voidhoppers, appearing alongside his clawmate Moonwatcher. Background (Abridged) Moon Rising When Moon first sees Turtle, she is confused as to why she can't read his mind. The only reception she receives from his brain is described as a fuzzy, cozy kind of sound. When Turtle smiles at her outside of Jade Mountain Academy, she sees a vision of a sunny beach, with him pinning Anemone down as she writhes in pain. This makes her believe that Turtle is evil in some way. When the vision ends, Anemone, Turtle, Queen Coral, and Tsunami have all disappeared into Jade Mountain Academy. Moon takes this vision as a sinister attempt to murder Anemone that will happen sometime in the future and keeps a wary eye on Turtle afterwards. After the tumult of an explosion in Jade Mountain Academy that leads to Moon revealing that she is a mind-reader and prophet, Turtle is the only one who keeps his secretary his head, taking Moon to the lake in the caverns of Jade Mountain and helping her wash off her seed pod wound on her shoulder in the explosion of the dragonflamecactus. Moon tells Turtle that she can't hear his thoughts, to which Turtle laughs and Moon pleadingly asks Turtle to lead her to her clawmate's room. On their way, they pass the history cave and hear voices that they realize belong to Tsunami and Sunny. After listening to half of Tsunami and Sunny's argument, Turtle decides to reveal himself and tells Tsunami about the dragonflame cactus. He notes that this particular cactus was used in the Summer Palace when it was attacked by Burn's forces, and informs them that his mother, Queen Coral, tortured a SkyWing prisoner until she found out what they were. He was surprisingly casual about this subject. When Moon meets him, she notices that she can't read his mind, due to the fact that he has an armband with skyfire stones. At the end of Moon Rising, he gives one stone to each member of the Jade Winglet. Winter Turning Winter convinces Turtle into going back to the Jade Mountain Academy to tell Sunny, Tsunami, and the other Dragonets of Destiny to not worry about the Jade Winglet, which in actuality, according to Glory, made them worry even more, and to watch over his sister, Anemone. He is also shown in the epilogue of Winter Turning with Anemone, Pike, and Barracuda in the underground lake. Escaping Peril Turtle appears very early on in the book, surprising Peril with how little caution he has around her. He encourages her to spy with him on the conversation between a couple of the Dragonets of Destiny, Queen Ruby, and her accompanying dragons. Peril quickly begins seeing him as a prospective friend. Later, he insists on traveling with Peril on a hunt to bring down Ex-Queen Scarlet, and the two's friendship develops even more. Turtle convinces Peril to travel with him to meet up with the Jade Winglet in the town of Possibility to further investigate Scarlet's location. After meeting a few Talons of Peace, a Dragonflame Cactus is kicked by a SandWing wanting to buy them, most likely Sirocco or Rattlesnake, Qibli's older siblings. It brushes against Peril, and, of course, blows up. It knocks Peril temporarily unconscious, and at least three other dragons had burns on their scales. Turtle also has thorns in his scales, however, Peril burns them off. It attracts the conscious remnant of the Jade Winglet: Moon and Qibli. Around this time, Turtle has aching wings from flying to Possibility, so he enchants a rock to heal outer wounds. Peril is shocked at how fast he could 'heal in water' until when Winter is burned by Peril and Turtle uses the rock to heal Winter. That's when he exposes his animus magic the first time. After Peril leaves in a fit, Turtle heads to the Sky Kingdom to try to release her from Chameleon's spell, and he reappears after Scarlet is killed. He says he has come to save Peril, but that she seems to have done that by herself. Turtle is also present when Chameleon writes the enchantment for Tourmaline to become Ruby again. When Chameleon tries to escape with Darkstalker's Talisman, Turtle temporarily enchants the case to bash Chameleon on the head with it and go to Turtle. He leaves with the rest of the winglet to find Moon before she releases Darkstalker. One notable fact is that he appeared very distraught about Kinkajou's state, and seemed to want to see her very badly. This is because he has a crush on Kinkajou; Peril even noticed it herself, thinking, "He likes Moon and Qibli, but he's really here for Kinkajou". Talons of Power He first appears in a prologue set around three years before the events of the rest of the book. He is sent to find Snapper, one of the hatchery guards along with Abalone, by his father. He fails, and the eggs are destroyed, and Abalone and Snapper are executed. Part One picks up right after Escaping Peril ends, when Darkstalker emerges from the mountain. Turtle notices that Darkstalker seems to hate him and enchants a stick to hide him, and later, completely from Darkstalker, making him nonexistant to Darkstalker. Darkstalker reveals that when Peril burned his talisman, his magic returned to him. Winter argues with him, but Darkstalker wins him over. Despite Moon and Qibli's concerns, both dragons deny Darkstalker using magic. Eventually, Darkstalker goes to hunt with the rest of the Jade Winglet, and Turtle goes to warn Jade Mountain Academy on suggestion of his clawmates. He splashes into the underground pool and is immediately found by his sister, Anemone. He tries to talk to her alone but she waves him off. He tells her about Darkstalker's awakening in public, but Anemone grows excited at the prospect of meeting another animus besides Stonemover. Turtle accidentally reveals to Tamarin that Anemone is an animus, leading to a brief discussion about the pros and cons of animus magic. The three part ways, and Turtle goes to warn the Dragonets of Destiny. Before he does, he hears Sunny and Tsunami discussing the escape of Fierceteeth and Strongwings and whether Thorn should replace the guards with Outclaws or not. They end the discussion and then discover Turtle. Sunny then questions Turtle about the whereabouts of the rest of the Jade Winglet. Turtle warns her about Darkstalker's awakening then. Mightyclawsoverhears them and bolts to warn the other NightWings. Turtle fills Tsunami in about everything including Moon's powers, except his own powers. After this they go to the library and ask Starflight about Darkstalker. Starflight tells them that Darkstalker was a very powerful NightWing animus who disappeared over 2,000 years ago after being betrayed by Fathom and Clearsight, and that nobody knows what happened to him. A trio of IceWings provide them some IceWing superstitions about Darkstalker, which are that he spent years in the shadows killing IceWings and that he killed his father, an IceWing prince. Darkstalker then tells them that the legends had been simplified. One of the IceWings fails to kill Darkstalker, and then all three bolt. He asks Starflight for scrolls on Fathom and Clearsight, and when he leaves he is immediately dive-bombed by NightWings. By then most of the school had gathered. Darkstalker reassures Clay and Sunny by saying he is Sunny's distant ancestor. A storm then gathers, and Anemone descends. Darkstalker announces that he was looking for her, and that he was impressed by the storm her enchanted copper armbands caused. Turtle apologizes to his friends that he couldn't stop Darkstalker, but they don't mind. Qibli tells him to keep an eye on Darkstalker. Turtle watches as Darkstalker enchants Anemone's soul to be safe. He also notices Darkstalker has an earring and wonders if it is animus-touched. He also watches Darkstalker heal Flame's face and give the remaining NightWings powers. He then sees Darkstalker save Stonemover and declares Flame as the darkness of dragons and the stalker of dreams before trapping Flame in the academy. Turtle then goes to the cave shared by Qibli and Winter and asks if he can stay there. Qibli agrees, and Turtle tells them about Darkstalker's activities. Qibli is slightly suspicious, but Winter is irritated by this and leaves the cave. Then Qibli asks Turtle to cast a spell on him to make him immune to Darkstalker's spell. Turtle agrees and casts the spell. However, Darkstalker senses the spell being cast and visits the cave. Qibli convinces him that it was probably Anemone, but Darkstalker is still suspicious. Turtle realizes that Darkstalker can tell when another animus casts a spell, and decides to set out to the rainforest to watch Darkstalker. Turtle, Anemone, Moonwatcher, and the other NightWing students at Jade Mountain follow Darkstalker to the RainWing kingdom, where Darkstalker wishes to challenge Glory for the throne. They eventually decide that NightWings can go with Darkstalker if they want to. To ensure that most of the NightWings follow him, he grants more dragons powers before he and most of the NightWings set off for the Lost City of Night. While in the Night Kingdom, Anemone uses her magic against Moon and is then banished by Darkstalker. Turtle follows her to the ruins of the Island Palace, where they have an animus fight. Darkstalker then summons all of the animus dragons in Pyrrhia using a spell. Turtle is then revealed to Darkstalker and fights Darkstalker while Anemone escapes. Darkstalker decides to put Turtle in the dungeon, as Moon had forbidden him from hurting her friends, but he takes away Turtle's powers with a spell. World The Mandala: Wings of Fire World Quotes Abilities * Flying * Dive * Sonar Smash * Illumination * Magic Trivia * Turtle is Seawing royalty, the son of Queen Coral and the late King Gill. * He gets his Magic ability from his Animus powers (the ability to enchant and control objects at the low, low cost of your morality and eventually your sanity), used several times throughout the books. * Turtle's dialogue is made up of existing quotes from the books and new lines recorded by Finn Wolfhard, previously known for his work as Mike Wheeler on Stranger Things. Category:Book Characters Category:LEGO Voidhoppers Category:Character Changing